<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡黄/原设ABO】大点不好吗？ by kurobanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764186">【卡黄/原设ABO】大点不好吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana'>kurobanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所以说不想跟那啥太大的人交往。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Yitong/Huang Tingting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卡黄/原设ABO】大点不好吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>濡湿的肉体拍打声在卧室回荡，鹅黄灯光温暖映照着床上一对交缠的小情人。双人床摇得嘎吱直响，黄婷婷在长久的沉重撞击中弓起身，忍不住将脸埋进李艺彤的脖子，一边亲她一边嗯嗯呜呜叫唤。李艺彤的怀抱更紧了些，浑身感受自然而然涌到下身交合的部分，异乎寻常的紧致感直绞得人头皮发麻。她直起身换了一个角度，卖力地耸动腰肢狠狠冲撞。怀中身子微不可查地一僵，皱起鼻子紧闭双眼的她对此毫无察觉，全神贯注地在恋人体内进行最后冲刺。</p><p>“嗯、发卡？”</p><p>原本正中敏感点的刺激一瞬消失，通向绝顶的高速列车被生生拉了手刹，好不容易堆积至顶峰的快感骤然回落，过分充盈所致的酸胀酥麻受顿时占回上风，令人一如既往泛起悲伤之余还有那么点不是滋味。黄婷婷其实早有心理准备，心底暗自叹了口气，睁开迷蒙双眸求助般去看李艺彤。年下快射时总会板起张脸忍耐，虽说的确有点意料之外的性感没错，但究竟怎样才能对着那张认真凝重的脸做出诸如“你快用力弄一弄我刚刚那里！”的请求？于是脸皮薄于常人的beta只好一次又一次吞下苦果，藏匿自己所有未曾宣之于口的欲望，满怀无可奈何且认命的心情迎合身上alpha不成章法的青涩顶撞。混乱而焦急的抽插并未落在实处，黄婷婷呜咽着抬腰吃住性器，企图将它引到喜欢的地方上来；然而李艺彤只是抱起她的屁股，执拗地按自己节奏一通乱干，数次离那关键之处仅有毫厘之差，却又极快抽身而走。</p><p>“唔，别、这样。”</p><p>黄婷婷差点背过气去，求而不得的感受有如百爪挠心，她轻摆腰部纾解焦躁，紧接着立刻被一记碰巧正中红心的深插顶到尖叫出声。她一面爽到哆嗦，一面抓紧机会急急挺腰寻求进一步刺激。要不是知道对方并不有意为之——说不定如果是故意的恐怕还好点，她绝对会为此发上起码一周的火，直到那人彻底改正床上的恶习为止。但很可惜那并不是什么调情手段，而是令人扼腕叹息的铁一般事实：李艺彤的床技确实不那么尽如人意。虽然远没有差劲到给不了任何高潮的程度，并且平心而论几乎每一次到最后也能去，可光是中途这七上八下的艰难险阻就足够黄婷婷好受了。天知道她心中已经预演了多少次反客为主调教豹头的情节，只是这对于一个连开口求欢都不愿的人来说仅仅只是纸上谈兵罢了。</p><p>浑然不觉自己成了腹诽对象的李艺彤正吭哧吭哧地勤奋耕耘，在力道上倒丝毫不含糊。她清楚自己的beta恋人性感受并不如omega那般敏锐，因此给予其长足的刺激来达到高潮才是正道。于是满腔热情与爱意全部转化为行动力，她一心想要展现作为alpha的风采，按着黄婷婷便干个没完没了，最终在肢体碰撞的较量之间成了结。</p><p>黄婷婷不知为何一脸生无可恋，似乎与想象中享受余韵的神情大相径庭。</p><p>“这次我表现好吗？”李艺彤终于察觉到一丝异样，像个期待又忐忑的小朋友一样凑上前邀功，“有没有让你不舒服？”</p><p>她听见怀中恋人轻叹一口气，然后一个吻便落在唇上。“没有，”黄婷婷的眼神无奈且纵容，“你刚刚……很棒，比以前大有进步。”</p><p>至少最后一句绝非虚言。</p><p> </p><p>过度夸赞的后果便是纵欲，黄婷婷揉捏隐隐酸痛的腰，幽怨地瞥了一眼办公室窗外李艺彤空空如也的工位。那家伙现在八成在食堂大口吃着自己亲手准备的爱心便当，昨晚自己很认真地把香肠切成四脚朝天的章鱼模样，还特地用了迷你胡萝卜当作雪人宝宝饭团的鼻子。其中一个插得有些歪斜，那是由于摆盘时某只海豹已经开始动手动脚的缘故。李艺彤向来无比钟爱此类可爱小物件，看到总忍不住拍下来，今天应该也会有一条配有爱心表情以及精心修图的“女朋友的手作便当哦！”朋友圈。下边评论区里艳羡不已的同事们常常排出整齐队形，齐声声讨李艺彤为何从不公开这位神秘女友的照片，这时黄婷婷总会默默按下点赞键，手指心虚地划得飞快。毕竟整个财务部的同事哪里会想到，一个刚毕业、上班连一年还没满的职场新人，竟然暗中早就把部门经理追到手了呢？</p><p>好吧，黄婷婷也知道办公室恋情确实相当违背她的行事风格。明明一向对主动的类型并不感冒，但回过神时已经答应了面前紧张不安的小年下。接受告白后的气氛暧昧得不行，本来以为能顺理成章地亲一回嘴，结果却被欣喜地抱个满怀，许久才在侧脸上感到一个怯怯的轻吻。激动的小年下差点第二天便要将恋情公之于众，吓得黄婷婷当即把她拉进自己办公室苦口婆心地又教又哄，亲了好几口才息事宁人。自此两人关系便长期维持地下状态，共同上下班的同居恋人在公司却要装作普通同事。繁忙工作时偶尔心有灵犀的眼神相撞也能算作隐秘浪漫，只不过她仍然察觉得到李艺彤别开视线后难掩的一丝落寞。</p><p>结果一时于心不忍的黄婷婷当晚又被连操三次。进入贤者时间的她浑身瘫软，在枕边人像只树懒般挂在身上时禁不住开始思考人生。说起来李艺彤着实是个难得一见的三好对象（床上的活暂且略过），可谓专情浪漫脸又好，体贴温柔少不了。当初还担心这小年下搞混了敬仰与恋慕，实际上谈起恋爱来比自己还认真许多。虽然只在一起半年有余，逢年过节庆祝礼物自不必说，暗搓搓秀恩爱的朋友圈也没少过，似乎全然忘记曾经约定好的“工作场合会注意收敛”。</p><p>出差在外打个电话依依惜别半天不舍得挂，还会悄悄开个只有黄婷婷的分组在朋友圈分享日常见闻，也不知是从哪学来的。黄婷婷自己一向不太在意这些小姑娘爱得要命的东西，却也半是甜蜜半是嗔怪地责备她多此一举，毕竟在聊天框里早就有说不完的话，这下还要在朋友圈里增加工作量。年下拍拍胸脯说明白，第二天便换成了一捧玫瑰花以及门后的一个拥抱。一天如此倒也没关系，没想到李艺彤每周都满面笑容地捧上一束新鲜玫瑰，直到面对“浪费金钱”的指控才沮丧地表示是想维持感情新鲜度。黄婷婷满腔的怒气顿时无影无踪，好声好气地教育她不需要通过物质表达爱情，不过一不留神就教到床上去了自是后话。</p><p>但说到感情新鲜度，确实是一个大问题。黄婷婷啪地一把合上面前的电脑，忍不住伸手轻按太阳穴。正常来说一段恋情会经历热恋期平静期十分正常，两人交往到现在理应也不再处于感情新鲜期，为什么对方却可以像完全没这回事一样始终维持鲜活的热情？小年下直至现在仍时不时变出点小惊喜，用数不过来的花样毫不吝啬地直白表达爱意，这样只会让自己无可救药地陷得更深，谁叫自己这么……</p><p>停！</p><p>黄婷婷又唰地把电脑翻开，郁闷纠结的倦容在屏幕短暂漆黑中一闪而过。话说这家伙缺点也多多，暂且不提例如习惯性月光的坏习惯，最叫自己担惊受怕却又爱又恨的便是她过于外露的感情。几次在工作场合差点叫出“婷婷桑”这样的昵称已足够让人吓出一身冷汗，但真正恐怖绝不止于此。例如上次部门开会时大家一同拿出手机查询软件，不一会的功夫这家伙竟然就在大庭广众之下发了一条羞羞短信过来。当时自己的脸想必红得过了头，不然同事小翠也不会贴心地送上一盒退烧药。又或者是在公司晨间满员的电梯里偷偷伸手过来勾小指——在那个不苟言笑的总经理李斯特面前！李艺彤本人又是“知道错了下次还敢”的忠实践行者，似乎自己怒火的唯一作用便是成为下一次过激行为的燃料。有次正巧在无人洗手间偶遇，小年下立即见缝插针拉着自己舌吻，害得两人重新补妆不说还差点擦枪走火，自己实在气不过便一整天没和她讲话；想不到那家伙犟脾气上来了也梗着脖子不理人，最后主动找她才知道生气理由居然是“觉得你不爱我了”——小祖宗，再爱你也不能在公司里开干啊！</p><p>如此种种再加上床上那档子事，疲倦时往往让人心中滋生阴暗的逃避念头。黄婷婷无精打采地拨弄两下便当盒里的餐食，饭团上装饰的紫菜笑眼被翻转过来，变作一只闭眼的伤心雪人。她眼前顿时浮现一张彻底垮掉的同款豹脸，如果听说分手肯定哭得皱作一团，却还强作成熟地努力憋回眼泪，一如每次爆发争吵时那样。</p><p>绝对不行！且不论理智与情感都全力拒绝如此不负责任的轻率决定，黄婷婷心中罪恶感立刻呈指数暴增：小朋友的初恋初吻初夜对象都是自己，怎么可以像个骗身骗心的坏人一样辜负她？熊熊燃烧的强烈责任感以及身为年上的自觉不容许黄婷婷消极面对，她必须主动出击寻求问题的解决方法。她充满决心地咽下最后一口饭，噼里啪啦在键盘上输入一大串密码，再特地打开无痕浏览窗口，一字一句地在搜索栏缓缓敲出“alpha床上不行怎么办”。仅仅是打出这行字就足够羞耻，她鬼鬼祟祟望了一圈四周并不存在的人，这才聚精会神地回到网页上。</p><p>搜索结果五花八门，几个讨论贴夹杂在许多a科医院广告之间，大多是omega们以及少数beta抱怨自家alpha短软小，在床上难以得到满足云云。黄婷婷的问题完完全全处在另一个极端，她心底哀叹一阵旱的旱死涝的涝死，鼠标突然停滞在讨论组最底端的那篇贴子上。</p><p>楼主的id有些特别，叫做“鱼肉鱼肉”，头像依稀是一名反戴帽子的少女逆光歌唱的背影。然而这些对黄婷婷来说并不是重点，牢牢抓住她双眼的乃是那大写加粗的高亮标题：</p><p>“【学术讨论/内有教程】论如何调教我家巨根小a（beta也能轻松适应）”</p><p> </p><p>“我是你的初恋吗？”黄婷婷曾如是对李艺彤问道。</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”眼前的年下看上去还挺害羞，挠挠头笑得满脸不好意思。</p><p>“……没事，看出来了。”黄婷婷艰难地咽下口水，将呼之欲出的话语又憋回肚子里。</p><p>这还用问？你可不就是个纯情小年下吗——明明当时的求爱攻势不仅猛烈还带着十足的侵略性，没想到本体竟然是拉个小手都会脸红的纯真幼豹，前后反差之大教人一时间难以接受。两人足足花了一个月才上到二垒，彼时李艺彤只是沉默地鼓起眼睛、直勾勾盯住黄婷婷的唇，接着在对方主动吻上来的瞬间扭捏地闭起了双眼。</p><p>作为感情经历稍微丰富一点的年长者，黄婷婷其实并不介意承担引导兼带领的责任，于是也半推半就地一次次主动出击，就连初次做爱时也不例外。那时两人已经交往四个月左右，眼见从气氛到时机都绝妙得再难碰见，她便强忍剧烈动摇与耻意，借助几乎可以忽略不计的酒劲拽着李艺彤滚到床上。好在恋人同样兴致勃勃，带着腼腆的笑容唰唰两下脱光了她，却迟迟不动自己身上的衣物。彼时黄婷婷对接下来发生的事一无所知，只当这是小朋友在紧张，伸手一扯就把对方脱了个大概，露出一条画着小海豹卡通印花的浅黄色平角内裤。里边一大包东西胀鼓鼓的，渗出的液体沾湿了裤头裆部一小块。她毫无与alpha做爱的经验，以往与beta对象的性事更像是发乎情止乎于礼，自然也并无腺体的参与。在有限的想象中，alpha的性爱应当是以插入为重点，于是她一不做二不休，捏住平角裤便向下一扯——</p><p>等等，这、这是！</p><p>黄婷婷恍惚间听见了辽阔非洲草原上狂奔着甩动长鼻的野象的嘶鸣。</p><p>就算生命中从未亲眼见过别的alpha腺体，任何人都能一眼断定这根性器显然远远超出“大”的范畴：过于磅礴宏大的分量当之无愧担得起“第三条腿”的称号，在惊恐目光中仍精神抖擞地胀大长高，偏偏整根从上到下都透着怯生生的嫩粉色，做出与尺寸明显不符的乖巧样子。李艺彤好像对自身的巨器一无所知，含情脉脉又略带期许地盯紧黄婷婷，顺带明示似的向前挺了挺腰。</p><p>糟糕，看见那小混蛋的鼻子就该想到的！黄婷婷倒吸一口凉气，不可置信地碰了两下粗壮的茎身，以确定那不是什么错误的视觉效果，话说自己真的用得上如此夸张的大小吗？这明显不是beta能轻易吃下的尺寸，就算是omega也需要好好掂量掂量才行。眼下可谓箭在弦上不得不发，她满怀视死如归的悲壮，硬着头皮抚弄昂首挺胸的大东西，僵硬地夸赞道：“你真是……超出我的想象了。”</p><p>“我特地买了KY哦，”年下挺胸抬头大为受用，下边的巨物也跟着骄傲地一抖一抖，她得意地指指床头柜上一支润滑剂，“因为想到婷婷是beta嘛。”</p><p>倒是贴心到了这种程度。黄婷婷还没来得及松口气，就慌忙伸手将蠢蠢欲动的腺体从后庭抓到前面来。找不到入口的始作俑者羞涩一笑，毛毛躁躁套上避孕套、挤满一大坨润滑啫喱，急吼吼地要把那根令人瞠目结舌的东西塞进去。第一次插入以失败的滑开告终，穴口再次被庞然大物抵住，黄婷婷浑身一颤，“发卡，不，真的会弄坏的！”</p><p>这可不是什么黄色小说的台词，而是情真意切的肺腑之言，然而对方一定是理解岔了。李艺彤更是兴奋，当场抱起恋人便是一番耗时甚久的推进作战，那折腾人的场景黄婷婷这辈子都不想再去回忆。直至她动起腰来的时候又把黄婷婷狠狠震惊了一回：怎么有人能这样浪费天赋的？情窦初开的小alpha性经验好似一张白纸，半点也不懂什么九浅一深右三左三，自信地认为操穴这回事就是要用上十成力气抽插，差点把可怜的恋人直接顶到床另一头去。这已经不是活好与不好的问题，明明她的腰力耐力与尺寸完全超额达标，但不得要领的混乱抽插却足以磨灭所有硬件优势，造就异常诡异且矛盾的床上体验。还未适应从内部被整个撑满的饱胀感，凶猛的冲击便接踵而至，黄婷婷一边怀疑人生一边欲哭无泪，发自内心的哀求与劝阻全被当成催情的手段，就这样被年下嘿咻嘿咻地操翻了天。</p><p>有必要说明的是，尽管技巧差了些，李艺彤的那份炽热爱意却不输给任何人，做爱时一直像接吻饥渴症般亲个不停，直到最后一刻嘴里仍不住小声呼唤恋人的名字。黄婷婷勉勉强强到了高潮，转头还要忙着安慰因初次射得太快而沮丧不甘的恋人，同时心中却是热泪盈眶地感谢对方身体之敏感，最好以后永远如此。</p><p>很不幸这美好愿景从此再没有实现过。</p><p> </p><p>结束了堪称微妙的回忆，浴室的哗哗水声便清晰入耳，黄婷婷难抑地陷入忐忑不安。方才她根据那位经验十足的网友所言，又做了不知多久思想工作才鼓足勇气，破天荒地首次向恋人主动开口提出亲热的要求。那一瞬间李艺彤的眼睛肉眼可见地瞪得溜圆，亮晶晶的眸子里像是盛满星星，她立刻从床上飞速弹起，以不可阻挡之势抓起毛巾便冲去洗澡。见此，年上的愧疚心不禁隐隐作痛，房事的屡屡不顺使她难以避免地产生逃避情绪，而对方其实机灵得很，大概早已看穿了那些看似天衣无缝的借口，却倔强地选择闭口不言。</p><p>水声一停，她的心顿时提到嗓子眼，在床上不由坐直身子。被白色浴巾裹成一团的年下噔噔蹬小跑着出来，脸颊红通通的，眸光透出毫不掩饰的兴奋与期待，可爱得让人想掐一把脸肉。她一屁股坐到黄婷婷身边，又不想显得急不可耐，便忸怩地用自己鼻尖碰碰对方的，见没有被拒绝便按捺不住，径直贴上了柔软双唇。最初的李艺彤自然不太会做这些，可一两次偶然后便食髓知味，再后来就能和恋人吻得有来有回。随着身体交流的增加，黄婷婷逐渐让出了绝大多数主动权——倒不如说是被夺走的来得贴切，好在她也乐得如此。但李艺彤私底下其实非常钟意从前那个积极的年上，床上那副面红耳赤又大胆热情的样子总能教她的腺体硬得快炸开，非要压上去好好欺负操弄一番才能缓解过来。</p><p>年下发丝的末端仍湿润着，在唇瓣分合之间轻垂到黄婷婷颈上，湿漉漉地发着痒。她的吻技相比之前纯熟不少，至少已经不会在绵长的吻间憋得脸颊通红还不舍得松嘴，逐渐懂得初步的挑逗以及勾引，确实是有点成长起来的样子了。熟悉的柔软甜蜜气息滑进口腔，黄婷婷轻轻勾起唇，她告诉过李艺彤许多次她格外喜爱那棉花糖味的信息素，蓬松而一触即化的触感仿佛就此凝在舌尖。只可惜beta自身不仅没有任何信息素，并同样不具备针对它的嗅觉，所以那次年下在家发情时她直到被就地正法之前还毫无察觉，也只有这种特殊的亲密场合能从alpha体液中品尝到眷恋的气味。此时她心事重重，空有满腹新知识却不知实战效果如何，舌尖的步调一时间乱七八糟，很快便被棉花糖气息裹了个结结实实，在温暖口腔间被吸得酸麻不堪。</p><p>“唔？”年上的走神显而易见，李艺彤发出不满的抗议，离开唇不解地盯着人看。她本来亲得起劲，身下灼热的腺体早已挑起浴巾一角，正明目张胆地彰显存在感。</p><p>“那个，发卡，”黄婷婷面颊染上相当可疑的红晕，犹豫再三才缓缓开口，“你躺下去好不好？”</p><p>小年下半信半疑地平躺下来，腿间那高高挺立的性器再也遮掩不住，从毛巾中羞怯地探出头来，无论看多少次仍是令人惊诧不已。黄婷婷脸上烧得厉害，不敢去看恋人的眼神，只是紧盯着那个东西，深吸一口气道：“等一下绝对不可以动。”说罢便义无反顾地俯下身，张口轻轻含住了李艺彤勃起的腺体。</p><p> </p><p>“第一步：请让你和你的伴侣充分兴奋起来，最好采用冲击性较大的刺激手法，以便后续步骤的进一步控制。”</p><p>早些时候，黄婷婷在心中反复默读无数次那位“鱼肉鱼肉”撰写的详细指导，慎重考虑再三毅然决定用两人很少做的口交，可现在后悔还来得及吗？嘴唇一碰上去李艺彤就差点从床上跳起来，紧接着大得犯规的腺体竟生生再涨几分，迫不及待地从铃口淌出忍耐汁。柱身泛着点不自然的红，凑近时正好嗅到石榴沐浴露的酸甜香气，想来经过了反复认真搓洗。舌尖猫儿似的试探性舔了一下粉红色的冠头，甜丝丝的汁液瞬时占据味觉，由于信息素浓度过高而甜得过分。黄婷婷羞耻之心更甚，只想速战速决，竭力张口将顶端纳入唇间。那东西对她上面的嘴来说同样强人所难了点，唇角清晰传来被撑开的紧绷感。她不敢吞得太深，勉强吃进去一部分后便卡在原地，进也不是退也不是，溢出吸溜吸溜的粘腻水声。唾液掺着忍耐汁流了满嘴，下意识的吞咽引发自咽喉发起的阵阵吸力，头顶喘息声立即急促不少。</p><p>李艺彤也忍得十分辛苦，几次都要伸出手去按头。碍于先前的约定，只好眼巴巴地望着趴在自己腿间伺弄的恋人。眼前景象极具视觉冲击力：黄婷婷微蹙起眉，一手拨开散乱发丝别到耳后，垂下眸相当投入地用两瓣柔软的唇裹吸前端，像个湿暖的紧圈般牢牢箍在上边，不忘小心控制以防牙齿磕碰；脸颊规律地下陷收缩，更加凸显了口中所含巨物的轮廓，从口唇和性器之间隐约能窥见被咕啾挤压而出的湿粘唾液，沿挺翘肉柱浸湿根部。感受丰富的冠头被整个包在嘴里，略微粗糙的舌面不偏不倚撩拨着系带，爽得李艺彤眯起眼直哼哼，意识在一吸一放之间上下沉浮，满脑子只剩让黄婷婷含得再深再用力点的念头。这跟插入下边的感觉又不完全一致，每一次嘬吸都伴随舌尖灵活的缠绕舔弄，软滑黏腻的口腔内壁亲吻着冠状沟，她享受得险些提早缴械，不由自主以轻而缓的力道挺动腰身，想更加开拓湿软的地方。</p><p>“嗯、咕！”</p><p>由于显而易见的心理原因，黄婷婷的口交经验相当匮乏，于是也就完全无法应对恋人下意识的抽插。即使年下有在尽力控制、远没到造成干呕的程度，迫近喉口的挤压感依旧令人心慌。况且被插嘴巴的羞耻早已击穿忍耐下限，她狠狠瞪了一眼李艺彤，急喘着在“啵”的唾液声中松开嘴里的性器，全然没有考虑到这个场景落在对方眼里是怎样一番色情。与唇分开的腺体看上去精神百倍，肿胀顶端湿答答地覆着一滩晶莹黏液，不知是属于谁的。</p><p>“婷婷不弄了吗……”</p><p>一脸失落的年下可怜兮兮地小声嘀咕，那样子活像受了天大的委屈，暗地里却趁黄婷婷尚未发觉，悄悄欣赏粘连腺体与双唇之间的淫靡水丝。恋人涨得通红的脸颊无疑给出了否定答案，她还没来得及可惜，下一刻就得到了预想之外的超量补偿。</p><p>“唔哇！你这是在干什么？”</p><p>“不许说话！别乱动！”黄婷婷从耳朵红到脖子根，眸中满溢说不清道不明的别扭与嗔怪，在李艺彤凝滞的目光中直起身，大胆地跨坐到alpha的腰上。一向保守含蓄的beta活像在受刑，腰软得像块抖抖索索的嫩豆腐，不断说服自己此乃迈向性福生活的必经之路，接着她强作镇定，颤抖地单手扶住性器对准湿淋淋的穴口。随即试着沉下腰臀，将硕大腺体吞吃入穴。情欲与羞耻烧得脸颊温度快沸腾，她绝不允许这副丢人光景被别人看了去，呜咽着摇晃屁股好一阵，这才掩耳盗铃般用力向下一坐，和着小穴“啾”的欢快淫声一口气从顶吃到了根。骑乘位所致的空前饱胀感塞得人喘不过气，腺体全方位无死角地填满了肉穴每一处空隙。穴里酸涨难受得不像话，往常正面位难以照顾的敏感处被轻松地挤开占领，整个人像被楔在李艺彤的性器上般动弹不得。黄婷婷头晕目眩好一阵子，连半点动腰的勇气也没有了，进退两难地僵在原地。</p><p>可李艺彤根本管不得那么多，连续的身心刺激早将她的理智摧毁得一干二净，所剩无几的清明被欲念淹没，一心念着要最大限度回应那难得一见的热情，哪里还记得什么“不许动”的规矩。前段时间她还不满平时黄婷婷在床上总一副枕头公主的样子——她不知道对方听见这个形容估计能气厥过去，于是许下的圣诞愿望便是床上再添点新花样，现在看来圣诞老人的效率真是有够高的。黄婷婷的软屁股压得她极为舒服，她一把捏住那两瓣肉丘，毫无怜惜地用上不要命的力道啪啪猛干，似乎不把花穴操坏就不善罢甘休。甫一动腰冠头就触到深处紧闭的肉环，那处在沉重顶弄之下被浅浅叩开一条细缝，咕吱咕吱地向性器上讨好地吐水。</p><p>李艺彤模模糊糊知道那大概是生殖腔的入口。beta相对来说受孕几率偏低，生殖腔通常位于比omega深许多的位置，虽说她从来没这样觉得过就是了。只是不明白为什么，每当碾到那上面时蜜穴就紧得让人发慌，穴肉附和般翻涌蠕动着包缠上来；吸力一下子强得要命，热乎乎的爱液马上会泄好几泡，弄得性器怪舒服的。黄婷婷一被操中那里便像被拿捏住了命门，尖声哀鸣着绷直腰身，半是挣扎半是抽搐地骑着腺体乱晃个不停，将喷溅的穴汁抹得到处都是。若是再猛力顶撞戳刺，后续反应就更为新奇：年上的腰即刻塌了个彻底，满脸迷惘乱了呼吸，整个人软趴趴地压在李艺彤身上，偏偏同时又仿佛僵硬得什么也做不到，只会一昧地边亢奋呻吟边蹭来蹭去；至于那个高高翘起的多汁屁股，早已经泄水泄得只剩颤抖的份，小穴里头像团浆糊，粘稠灼热又一片狼藉。床上知识近乎于零的李艺彤略一沉思，猜测种种过激反应极可能对身体不太好，并且也不可以只顾自己舒服，毕竟对方从未表明过喜欢被插生殖腔，说不定背地里还因此不想和自己做爱呢！越想越离谱的年下心有余悸地离开腔口，转而顶弄腔旁一小块滑溜溜的位置，彻底忽略了年上忽然抽搐的嘴角。</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>一声突如其来的怒喝吓得李艺彤一抖，腰一停就对上了黄婷婷忍无可忍的愤怒眼神。她受惊之余又摸不着头脑，露出海豹般相当无辜而纯良的上目线。</p><p>“我是说，”黄婷婷见状气得牙痒痒，人都坐在性器上了也懒得管什么礼义廉耻，破罐破摔地低声道：“刚刚那里……挺好的，为什么不继续？”</p><p>“这里？”腺体戳了戳生殖腔旁边，它的主人睁着一双圆眼，看上去诚恳极了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>黄婷婷无言地做了次深呼吸。原本她骑得正来劲，那根玩意从没有像今天一样这么懂事过，甚至让人产生海豹脑袋终于开窍的错觉，谁知竟然就在离高潮一步之遥时戛然而止，再度进入以往的死循环。万般不情愿之下她只好继续按那令人羞耻的指南第二步进行——“如实告诉伴侣自身敏感点”，可果真知易行难，她的唇快抿成一线，缓慢用穴道吸吮以及臀部摆动把腺体扶到腔口下方，发泄胸中恶气似的抬起穴心狠狠去操那肉柱。</p><p>两人皆是轻哼出声，黄婷婷被冲击余韵折磨得眼眶发红，咬牙切齿问：“你什么感觉？”</p><p>“插那里的时候婷婷夹得我好爽！”过于写实的大声回答使气氛愈发失去控制。</p><p>“那、那你还想要我夹你吗？”，黄婷婷闭起眼睛无颜面对这样的自己，感觉一晚上内讲完了一辈子的荤话，“想的话就——嗯！”</p><p>一记深而狠的鞭笞比语言来得更早，倒是帮了那位无地自容的beta一个大忙。经过这一番闹剧，即使是灌铅的榆木脑壳也该明白过来。开了窍的小年下威力强大，粗大性器撵着花穴正中心不放，几乎是在往死里干那细嫩腔口。年轻强健的腰部一次比一次用力，操得黄婷婷颠起来又摔下去，一下下砸在深埋穴内的性器上，却是半点也离不开它。作为受力点的蜜穴早已酸麻不堪，却依然难改贪吃的淫媚本性。褶皱无比适时地在性器挺入时谄媚绞紧，献上每一道缝隙的汁水去讨得入侵者的欢心，润滑得当后下次便能盼来更为深入的狠插，于是缝中鲜少被碰的痒处就不断被碾磨撞击，那滋味简直如上瘾般舒服。</p><p>每一次插开穴肉的直捣黄龙都引起惊涛骇浪般快感，粗大的好处得以完全展现，beta在性爱中恐怕从没湿成这样过。以往总需要润滑液辅助的蜜穴彻底泛滥成灾，源源不断的暖热水流涌向下腹，然后就被腺体插出响亮水声，全喷到床单和alpha的肚子上。冠头处对此感受尤为明显，李艺彤觉得自己像在凿弄一处温暖泉眼；湿润柔软的所在经过毫不停歇的欺负反而更为驯服，被撬开的小嘴乖顺地套住头部、像是吸盘一样紧紧吸附。狭窄腔内热流涌动，舔吮浸润着alpha最敏感的部位，引诱肉柱进行更深侵犯。</p><p>“呼、好舒服。生殖腔不是用来怀宝宝的地方吗？”求知欲旺盛的小朋友实在按捺不住，在激烈交缠间隙一本正经地连连发问，“里面怎么流那么多水？婷婷为什么喜欢被插那里？”</p><p>“……没有为什么！”肚腹发胀的年上本就喘息急促，这一下更是几近昏死，连肉穴都条件反射地紧了几分。她生怕恋人再问出什么惊世骇俗的色情问题，连忙堵上那张正欲补充的嘴，伸出舌尖舔舐红润的唇肉。身下床铺晃得厉害，摆在枕边的成对的海豹企鹅布偶都被她们摇掉下去一个。肉体碰撞时先是啪一声湿漉漉的拍击，床垫产生的剧烈吱呀立即紧随其后；又因为alpha顶得实在太快太密集，一波未完一波又起，此起彼伏的淫乱交合声响彻整间屋子，羞得她直往年下怀里钻。</p><p>黄婷婷上面软着嗓叫个不停，下面则是一股股地丰沛出汁，两瓣花唇几乎被浸泡在蜜液里，软嘟嘟地磨蹭腺体根部。李艺彤还没见过恋人如此失态的模样，胸中满满成就感并未留存多久，心底忽然没来由地泛上酸涩委屈，嘴巴一瘪便是要掉眼泪：</p><p>“为什么以前从来不告诉我这些？”她自己也不想显得像个不成熟的哭包，但胸中混乱一团的感情快要炸开，逼迫她坦率地表达自己的伤心。眼睛与鼻头逐渐红成一片，她抽抽搭搭地任由压抑已久的情绪喷薄而出，“经常找借口不跟我做也就算了，要做了也不愿意说哪里舒服，在公司里还要装作不认识我……”</p><p>“发卡，不，对不、啊，不起、嗯！”那人句句直指要害，伴随狂猛抽插共同拷问黄婷婷的愧疚心。这下她可算懂了，在公司偷情也好挑衅自己也好，那家伙制造的一桩桩糟心事全是为了试探自己的爱意。她的心和身子一样早软成一滩，急于辩解却又被顶得上气不接下气，一边被干一边只能竭力抖着嗓子挤出一句破碎的道歉。她内疚而难为情地俯下身，想去吻掉恋人眼角的泪珠，没想到立刻被报复性地狠抽一下屁股，逼出一声短促惊叫。</p><p>“beta又不能被永久标记，别人都不知道你是我的，”小朋友喜欢一个人恨不得让全世界都知道，要她保持低调无异于谋杀。李艺彤断断续续地抽噎，眸子里闪着不依不饶的泪光，哭得忍不住打了个嗝，思维不知经过几个维度的跳跃后急转直下，“婷婷是不是已经不爱我了？”小年下啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪，下身却不知怎的越哭越精神，泄愤般在穴里横冲直撞，把黄婷婷操得腰腿不自觉地痉挛乱摆，再不留情面地一把将她按回性器上，强迫她张开双腿接受凶狠至极的蹂躏。腔环实在无法承受集于一点的狂暴攻击，颤抖张开椭圆形的肉瓣，立刻被性器塞了个严严实实。</p><p>“不是的！发、发卡，”黄婷婷被插穴插得快崩溃，身体早已进入高潮前的倒计时，深棕色长发被颠得散乱，她仍执着却无力地摇头否认，连抿在唇间的一缕湿润细发也未曾发觉。那副狼狈不堪的痴态与平日反差极大，很快招来异常猛烈的欺负。她的眼里满是自己最心爱的恋人，无意识轻声重复最真切的想法：“我——嗯呜，我爱你，发、李艺彤，一直以来都爱你……”</p><p>抽插动作极短暂地停滞一瞬，接着立即裹挟着更为高昂的欲望卷土重来。alpha仍在满足又带点小小不服地低声啜泣，下身却凶悍得可怕，逮着肉环深入浅出地抵着肆虐，像要活生生碾烂那个小腔。beta并没有任何生殖腔挨操的经验，熟透的软腔面对头一名访客有些手忙脚乱。腔内空间并不宽裕，又被迫含着个滚烫坚硬的东西，一阵快速且激烈的重插后就被调教得只懂得抽搐，在逼近的高潮中吮吸得越发熟练且急促。满溢的酥痒与灼热从小腹漾开，这种等级的高潮足以使人产生无从承受的惊慌，黄婷婷又是恐惧又是期待，下意识地紧紧攀附住恋人的腰身，在暴风雨来临前栖进独属自己的安全港湾。被握在掌中的臀肉提前绷紧了打抖，在绝顶瞬间猛地一滞，然后便迎来了疯狂而无法遏止的强制抽搐。所有欲望一瞬被引燃，黄婷婷的呻吟骤然拔高拉长，歇斯底里地又是哭叫又是哀求，乱叫着不行了已经去了，到最后被快感压得只能呆滞地半张着口，徒劳地从喉中挤出虚弱气音。两瓣软肉快速地坐了又抬，里头的性器被猛夹得舒爽无比，憋足一口气在最后一下直插腔穴的深顶中成了结。</p><p>膨胀的结把穴口撑得红肿，丰沛的潮吹却不容置疑地在下一刻降临。红肿烂熟的蜜口一吸一缩，半挤半喷出来的大量水液猛然扬起数道晶莹水线，一股脑将李艺彤的小腹淋了个透；剩下好几股出来得迟、力道也轻些，噗叽噗叽地喷溅到稍近的位置，顺着腰腹弧线流淌，在床单上洇出扩散的湿痕。不得不说年上实在潜力十足，水多得简直不似一名beta，小穴第一次潮吹就能吹成这副夸张的淫乱模样，若是再多被细致开发几次都不知会变成什么样。</p><p>与此同时，被当头浇了一泡的腺体不甘示弱地挺进那汪湿润，在暖热包裹中结结实实交了一发内射。李艺彤对恋人的生理期了如指掌，自然不会错过在安全期胡来的大好机会，射出腺液时仍在美滋滋地轻搅软腔，一副回味无穷的模样。浓稠灼热的精水急促打在内里，烫得蜜穴反射性地频频痉挛。天赋异禀的小alpha一次的量非常可观，很快便将狭穴射得满满当当，再也受不住任何多余灌溉。</p><p>黄婷婷的下腹涨得难受，又热又粘的浓汁全堵在生殖腔里排不出去，产生的垂坠感叫她脑袋昏昏沉沉的，虚脱地软下腰趴在李艺彤身上，与自己的汁水来了个亲密接触。小朋友的脸果真变得比天气还快，脸上犹挂眼泪的李艺彤咧起嘴角，似乎依旧沉浸在射精余韵里，愉快又害羞地偷瞄自家beta。那双好看的眼眸不知何时已被泪水浸透，荡漾着情事后餍足柔软的媚意，见人望过来双眼轻眨一下，于是睫羽上便也缀起一串水珠。</p><p>“你怎么也哭了！”年下大吃一惊，赶忙四处摸摸看看是不是弄痛了人家。</p><p>“别碰那里、呜，我没事。”黄婷婷根本不想承认自己被一个毛头小alpha生生操哭了。她身为年长的那个最惜面子，现在可倒好，不仅被以下犯上地干成这副丢脸样，还突然潮吹喷了恋人一身，恨不得要把自己永远埋进被子里。</p><p>“好喜欢你。”李艺彤一遍遍重复着真心实意的告白，抱起软绵绵的黄婷婷亲了又亲，仍有些不放心地确认道：“以后有什么想法不准再瞒着我，尤其是床上的。”说罢穴中的性器又是一阵威胁性的轻顶。</p><p>“唔，不会了，我也爱你，”方才那场性爱酣畅淋漓，可个中细节回忆起来实在有些令人难堪，黄婷婷慌忙缩进恋人的颈窝，用鼻尖蹭蹭面前的小耳垂，“你快点出来，肚子太涨了。”</p><p>“婷婷，”李艺彤露出羞涩而甜美的豹笑，老大不好意思地揉揉泛红鼻尖，“我们一起来帮你弄出去好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>这就是一场彻头彻尾的骗局。黄婷婷恨恨地想。她莫名又被卷进突如其来的性爱，而那根鼓胀性器压根没从她身体里退出来过。也不晓得李艺彤怎么回事，刚射完的东西几下又生龙活虎地翘得梆梆硬，正好省去再次插入的功夫，有滋有味地在肉穴里出出入入，嘴上还偏要大言不惭地哄：“婷婷别动，射进去的这就帮你弄出来。”</p><p>还别说，这样的方法起码有那么一点效果。挺立的腺体熟门熟路找上生殖腔，二话不说便是一顿没头没脑的狠操。盛满腺液的小腔现在是一点也碰不得，脆弱得一旦被撞就剧烈抽搐个没完，从中央合起的圆孔中啾地挤出一小股先前射入的稠液，然后便被下一次顶弄塞回些许。即便如此，也有相当数量的黏液流回甬道，随着性器抽插被尽数涂抹碾磨在肉壁上。beta的身体这时才慢慢进入状态，后知后觉淌出不少混合精水的花液润滑。水声顿时大作，腺体用力一插发出滋的一声，穴口周围就应声出现一圈被打成泡沫状的白浊，糊得艳色的花瓣上到处都是。</p><p>“呜嗯、啊，那里，别！”</p><p>黄婷婷其实到现在也没习惯做爱时俯视李艺彤，挨了几下操便哼哼唧唧地想趴回对方身上。这对李艺彤来说确实是个难题：她既无法舍弃黄婷婷坐起来全身裸露的美好风光，也十分留恋对方伏在身上时那两团乳肉恰到好处的挤压感。两难之下她最终还是推推年上肩膀，示意对方直起身来。身处情欲漩涡中心的黄婷婷神色迷乱，顺从又略微难过地勉强坐直腰身。额前稍长的碎发垂在眸前，随着永无止境的抛起与跌落被汗水浸湿。她大口喘息着，起伏间下意识地抬手将湿发梳去耳后，一双桃花眼迷离地望向掌控她的alpha，像鼓励又像无声的恳求。抽插顿时快了好几个量级，翻过来覆过去地把多到难以承受的快感全数塞给腔穴，末了李艺彤似乎还嫌不够，撒娇一般去指挥黄婷婷：“婷婷自己动一动屁股，这样我们都舒服！”</p><p>“嗯……”黄婷婷整张脸红到不行，却鬼使神差地开始主动前后扭腰摆臀、用自己的穴上下套弄性器，骑得那叫一个欢。她很快便做得有模有样，已经懂得在肉柱干进最深处时用腰画圈，让那坚硬顶端在穴里重重剐蹭一周；待到大半根东西抽离出去，她便极其适时地用力一沉腰，立刻与蛮横进犯的性器撞个正着，小腹酸胀似乎也在一刹那间消解不少。这一下简直要把年上的魂都撞丢，腰僵直了好一阵子才软下来。在激烈情事中她早已忘却接下来的第三步究竟该干什么，只好顺从内心的想法，嗫嚅着努力道出一直深埋心中的隐秘想望：“你摸一摸我的乳——那里好不好，发卡……”</p><p>“哪里啊？”年下十分困惑。</p><p>“就、就是，”黄婷婷的声音逐渐细弱，弯下腰将自己送到李艺彤面前，“我的乳头……”</p><p>下一刻她就被掐得尖叫出声，热血上头的小朋友下手没轻没重，却意外迎合了渴望强烈刺激的身体。李艺彤左右拧捏玩弄一阵，很是恋恋不舍地空出一只手，轻柔爱抚黄婷婷的小腹。恋人身材纤瘦，掌中却能感到稍稍隆起的弧线，怎么想都是自己刚才的功劳。她爱不释手地摩擦一会，待对方适应后突然发难，使上略显沉重的力道一下一下按压，正对着里头被猛攻的生殖腔——</p><p>“啊嗯！什、么，不，发卡！呜呃，停下，啊……”</p><p>胀、酸、麻、爽，数种杂乱而互相矛盾的强烈感受不停冲刷黄婷婷的脑海，她混乱间连叫也叫不大声，缩起双肩用气音无意义地哀求着。外边施加的压力很快反馈在穴腔里，腔壁被压得紧紧贴住作乱异物，于是就没有多少空间盛装残留的精水了，可巨大的性器同时却牢牢塞住了出口。整个内部被骤然撑得空前饱满，反射性不断抽搐，想将体液全排干净，反而导致内部吸得前所未有的紧，快感就这样凭空被放大百倍。腺体自然不会让它如愿，不厌其烦地一次次把泄出来的汁水喂回去，同时又以无上热情挺动腰部一操到底，趁人之危调教敏感的生殖腔。</p><p>“婷婷，我听说像这样玩熟练了以后，光按肚子都会爽得不行。是不是很棒？”</p><p>今天的李艺彤好像彻底解放了天性，从原本脱个裤子都怕羞的小年下变成侵略性与控制欲极为强烈的alpha，但仍可以从那双人畜无害的可爱圆眼寻得一点以往端倪，此刻它正眨巴眨巴着期待黄婷婷的回应。</p><p>而黄婷婷已被推上登临绝顶的的最后一刻，自然无暇理会她。她的呻吟彻底失了调，唇角狼狈地挂着唾液，不受控地坐在腰上剧烈挣扎。听到对方的话语她浑身顿时一颤，战栗地握住小腹上李艺彤的手腕。可惜那力道微乎其微，倒像是无言的催促，理所当然地换得了更为严苛的对待。无边快感有如令人窒息的汪洋，黄婷婷在浪潮翻卷中溃不成军，伏倒在恋人身上低泣。做爱对她来说从来没有这么舒服过，她已经被李艺彤彻底干蒙了，连最后一刻耳边反复响起的告白都做不到回应，就这样稀里糊涂地被操上了高潮。</p><p>拥有潮吹体质的beta已是少之又少，可李艺彤做梦也没想到这种事情自家beta竟然能连做两次。前一秒她才被瞬间绞得死紧的蜜穴直接夹射，连气都没喘一口，下一瞬间本就像从水里捞出来的身上就再次被失禁的体液洒了个遍。只不过这次倒有点不一样，吹出来的液体里掺和了不少浊白，看来是把先前存货也一股脑全泄完了。肉乎乎的海豹爪子自动回到臀部上，李艺彤笑眯眯地四处捏弄，边含吮耳垂边得意洋洋道：“你看，全弄出来了对吧。”</p><p>对你个大头鬼。黄婷婷从心底迸出一句怒骂，却是连开口的力气也尽数失去。下腹的充盈感才消失不过一刻，眼下又开始一点点故态复萌。她很确定刚才自己在强烈高潮中意识断片了接近一分钟，整个过程像是飘飘欲仙地浮在云端，快要把人爽晕过去。嘴角的口水着实颇为丢脸，刚才似乎还不慎滴到李艺彤身上，希望她永远不要注意才好。</p><p>另一方面，精力旺盛的年轻alpha早就被其他东西吸引了注意力。她握紧黄婷婷湿漉漉的臀，手指自然而然滑进股缝拨弄，疑惑且征询地轻声念叨：“后面这个穴会不会是可以插的啊？我好奇很久了。”</p><p>她的脖子忽然被对方威胁般一把拢住。</p><p>“好嘛！”李艺彤不满地瘪起嘴，红扑扑的脸蛋上却立马换上一副如愿以偿的餍足神情，一个用力便翻身将黄婷婷压在身下，“那作为补偿，我们再来一次怎么样？就一次。”</p><p>尽管黄婷婷对最后一句持有高度怀疑，但望见恋人阳光似的灿烂笑容，心底不禁涌上如丝如缕的甜蜜与欣喜。她许久以来第一次没有下意识地伸手轻推，而是小心翼翼并鼓励地在李艺彤的耳垂上落下一吻。</p><p>-End-</p><p> </p><p>-番外1-</p><p>“今天黄经理来食堂跟我们一起吃饭？真少见啊。”符金盏夸张地抬高眉毛，目光逡巡在面前一红一黄十分相似的两个饭盒上，完全没有注意它们身后靠得极近的两位主人。</p><p>“咳咳，”黄婷婷极力做出神色如常的模样，面上却流露出难以掩饰的羞意与不自然，“这、因为总会下来吃的。”</p><p>她身旁的李艺彤咔哒一声打开饭盒。今天菜色照旧丰富诱人，并且一如既往用心摆出可爱造型，可里面的肉饼煎得稍微过头了点，或许是某位难得紧张的大厨造成的。</p><p>黄婷婷在一片羡慕声中闭起眼睛呼了口气，她感觉自己脖颈都在发烫，轻轻将黄色的饭盒盖也揭开。其中盛装的菜式不能说与红色饭盒里的十分相似，简直可以说是一模一样，唯一的不同恐怕是里边多出的两颗鲜红的圣女果。</p><p>“天啊，这是！难道说——！”</p><p>在场众人齐刷刷地瞪大双眼，在一对脸红红的小情侣之间反复看了又看，直到那两人承认地点点头时，一同爆发出响彻全场的巨大欢呼。</p><p> </p><p>-番外2-</p><p>清晨。</p><p>当黄婷婷扶着腰走进办公室时，正巧看见小翠在向早到的几位同事炫耀她的新唇色。那甜美的桃子色确实相当衬她，听说目的是与她的信息素相辅相成配作一对。李芳在旁边满脸惊讶又羡慕地称赞连连，要小翠当约会参谋的请求也立刻被一口答应。不过说起来，小翠这段时间鼓捣这些的频率似乎直线上升，天天都有许多不同花样，真是一个难以捉摸的人。</p><p>黄婷婷这样想着，将喧闹全部关在门外。</p><p> </p><p>中午和李艺彤吃完饭刚好有些口渴，黄婷婷径直踏入公司的茶水间，远远看见小翠出来便打了个招呼，一推门却差点撞到别人身上。不知为何呆立在门口的乃是人事部的经理容夙，她一向给人以寡言精干的印象，这时却端着杯咖啡愣愣站在原地。见黄婷婷进来，容夙才如梦初醒，手里咖啡液面禁不住晃荡好几下，低声道着歉慌忙弯下腰夺门而出。</p><p>容经理今天的衬衫洗得洁白，于是领口上浅浅一抹蜜桃色就恰好撞进了视线。黄婷婷歪着脑袋想了好一会为什么容经理的脸红得仿佛是在发情，不过这好像是个无解的问题。</p><p>话说回来，衣领上的颜色好像有点眼熟，究竟在哪里看到过呢？</p><p> </p><p>-番外3-</p><p>公司大楼顶层的风光自然是独一无二，在李斯特第四次从工作中抬头遥望天际时，一只纤长的手轻轻抚上了她的脸颊。</p><p>“累了？”手的主人是位相当美丽的女性，棕色的卷发束在脑后，一双眼眸里溢满令人捉摸不透的情绪。她步态优雅而从容地贴近李斯特的身体，语气调笑：“作为秘书，我能帮到您什么？”</p><p>李斯特摇摇头，闭上双眸嗤嗤地笑了，向后倒在皮椅背上，显露出一副鲜少示人的疲倦神态。于是那女人更加肆无忌惮，眼眸一弯直接坐上她的大腿，清幽的檀香便弯弯绕绕撩拨着鼻尖。李斯特伸手揽过对方的腰，埋在信息素气味满溢的颈窝里来回磨蹭，这副景象若是落进任何一位员工眼里恐怕都无异于晴天霹雳——谁能想到那个不近人情的李斯特，私底下也会有这般儿女情长呢？</p><p>秘书被她的头发刺得有点痒，忽然觉得李斯特平日像是一只威风凛凛的狮子，面对自己时才会躺下露出肚腹、像只猫儿般撒起娇来。这个联想令她心情十分愉悦，句尾也不禁浸染些许笑意，“怎么了？”</p><p>“最近下面的人工作效率有点低，”李斯特的声音闷闷的，嗓音里满是无可奈何的懊恼，“我一闻就知道她们都在谈恋爱！”</p><p>女人被逗笑了，摸摸对方发顶以示安慰，于是她腰上的手臂就被收得更紧了些，“你不也在谈吗？”</p><p>“哼，”李斯特骄傲地吻了吻面前人的唇，“我的工作效率又没降低。”</p><p>“那，你也知道你冷落了我啊。”秘书仍是满脸意味深长的笑容，语气却染上了不易察觉的幽怨。</p><p>“……晚上我们出去吃饭吧，就去你最喜欢的那家餐厅。”</p><p>“那就不必了，”她拨弄着李斯特衬衣领口的犀角纽扣，随手就解开了它，“我比较喜欢专注于当下。”也不知是有意还是无意，“当下”这两字被咬得格外清晰。</p><p>修长手指隔着裤子握住了半勃的腺体，轻盈且熟练地逗弄挑拨，待它急不可耐后再解开西装裤的拉链，她在李斯特的轻喘中却停了手。</p><p>“不用担心，我会帮你做点放松的事情。”舔着唇的女人向下俯身，吐息同样浸满情欲的灼热，“——作为你的恋人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>